With the development of intelligent wearable technology, smart watches with display function have been favored. Smart watches are expected to display as much as possible. As the dial area cannot be very large, it becomes a very important development aspect for smart watches to increase screen proportion.
However, a display screen of a smart watch inevitably requires a driving circuit and a peripheral driving circuit, which typically occupy a non-display region at peripheries of the array substrate, so that the screen proportion of the display screen is limited. In order to improve the screen proportion of the smart watch, a display screen having a narrow bazel or even no bazel is required.